1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for mobile pushcarts, baskets, containers, and similar conveyances. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shopping cart organizer that may include a child's seat with an educational activity and/or entertainment panel, storage for various articles, and/or one or more charts and aids to assist the shopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shopping, particularly grocery shopping, is often an ordeal when the shopper is accompanied by one or more small children. Children can be quite demanding, particularly in the store environment with its myriad attractions. Meanwhile, the shopper must attend to the child, check a list, locate items on the list in the store, manage various coupons and/or customer savings cards or tags, keep track of other personal items, etc. With all of the above distractions, it is understandable that one or more items may fail to make it into the cart for checkout, and/or maximum benefit of various coupons, sales, etc. is not obtained.
Accordingly, a number of different devices have been developed in the past, with the aim of these devices being to facilitate the shopping experience for the consumer. For example, the built-in, folding child's seat is nearly universal in shopping carts, and assists the shopper in monitoring and caring for the child while shopping. Other devices have been developed as well, such as indexes and store layout maps provided by the store, writing boards that are attachable to the handlebar of the cart, etc. While these various devices all provide some assistance to the shopper, none serve to fill a number of the most frequent needs of the shopping parent or guardian during a shopping trip.
Thus, a shopping cart organizer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.